In many wireless systems, a wireless device may transition between various states, including an idle mode state in which the wireless device is idle within the wireless access network. In Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) systems, for example, a User Equipment (UE) may be in an idle mode state referred to as the Radio Resource Control Idle (RRC_IDLE) state. Similarly, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a UE may be in an idle mode state referred to as the LTE-Idle state. When a UE is in the idle mode state, the Radio Access Network (RAN) is unaware of the presence of the UE, because no Radio Access Bearer (RAB) exists. However, when a UE is in the idle mode state, the UE is still contribute to the signaling load in the core network (e.g., due to location updates as the UE moves) or paging load. Additionally, an increase in the active load on the wireless system may result when idle mode UEs become active, which may in turn result in sudden network congestion.